fireworks
by Theodore Howle
Summary: Robin investigates a disturbance, while there she encounters Amon, who then leaves mysteriously.


As Robin Sena descended the sable stairs of her current residence, she surveyed the area, what a pathetic abode…

For the past three months, Robin had been stationed in Eastern Ireland, though not officially, it was of her own accord to come here and investigate the goings-on. Her mission was far from over, and even once she found Amon, how long would she be able to watch him without his knowledge?

The derelict shack that she had been living in was stagnant and neglected, as it was, to Robin's knowledge, twenty-five miles from any civilization. Nothing but the eternal ocean of green hills and birch-forests surrounded her, it was, in-fact, to her liking. The solitude of the place was calming, and helped her come to her senses as she searched endlessly for her missing partner.

Paedrick came up behind her and put his hand to her shoulder,

"Marnin'," he said. He laid his lips to Robin's cheek and kissed her, she accepted the token and continued her transfixed gaze out the glass-less window.

Paedrick walked across the one-room that made up the lower floor of the building, to a counter in the corner furthest from Robin; he began taking out the ingredients for homemade tea. As he did this, Robin reminisced the events that had brought her to this moment, as well as the events she would soon be forced to face.

"The report came from a small town outside Osaka, atop a hill, by and old train station. The authorities say kids playing with fireworks, but we heard otherwise."

"Thanks Michael, can you email me the address, and a map?"

"Sure, but it may take a minute, as I said, the town is small, it may not be on the public map."

Robin pocketed her communication device and stood up from the lonesome bench she had inhabited for the past hour. She walked past the squeaking swings of the playground, swaying in the midnight breeze. She had intended to go home hours before, but got caught up in thought and took a seat. The park was now empty and she liked it, when she revved the engine of her bike, it echoed throughout the area.

"How epic." She said silently to herself, smiling. She took off down the deserted streets of the Tokyo slum.

She reached the train station and parked her bike. The train was right on time, and left immediately. She reached her final destination in a matter of hours, after examining the map Michael had sent to her com device.

Robin stood in front of a steep hill, silhouetted in the moonlight, a towering behemoth. Atop the hill was, just as Michael had described, a small, decrepit train station, clearly no longer in use. Her climb to the top was somewhat effortless, yet far more daunting than the journey up the hill, was the thought of facing her opponent alone. The blue lights flashing from behind the station were certainly not fireworks, she had first noticed them about half way up, and was captivated by them the rest of the way.

There was not doubt in her mind that there was a craft user, a witch, behind that building, she only hoped that those lights were not a means of torture for some unfortunate soul. Robin found her gold-rimmed glasses in her pocket, and placed them lightly on her nose, praying she need not use offensive action.

Slowly circling around the building, Robin grew nearer and nearer to her assignment. Suddenly, Robin's glasses were torn from her head as a fierce wind shot her way. A steady stream of pure force was ripping the side of the station to pieces. Robin ran back, picking up her glasses on the way. Once a fair distance from the building, which was being torn apart, she unleashed a bolt of fire, flying up into the air then spiraling downward, behind the ruins of the station. The wind immediately ceased, followed by a final, massive flash of blue light. From around the remaining frame of the station, wobbled a dark, limping figure.

Readying herself for another round, Robin focused on the figure, plotting a ring of fire to surround her assailant. As the figure approached, it showed no signs of hostility.

"Stop!" Robin shrieked, "Stay where you are."

The trembling shadow did in fact stop, and fell to the ground, landing face-first in the uncut grass. Robin, not thinking, rushed to the man's side at once. She flipped the man on his front, drew her orbo gun, and held it to his throat.

"Who are y-" Robin gasped. "AMON!" Throwing down her orbo, she released her grasp on his collar and instead held him up by his shoulders. He was breathing, though whether he was conscious or not, she had yet to find out. Looking over her shoulder at a pile of weeds, it burst into flames. She shuffled Amon into the warmth of the flame.

Pulling out her com device, she had Michael on the line in a matter of seconds.

"What happened?" He said, eager to hear the results of the hunt.

"I don't quite know, but Amon is here and he's hurt!" Said Robin, to concerned to panic.

"Amon?" Replied Michael, surprised, "He was at the site?"

"Yes, and he's unconscious."

"Can you get him onto your bike? Bring him a little further into the town?" he asked, "If you can, I can send a medical unit from the nearest hospital to your location."

"No, that won't work" said Robin, "These marks, these injuries, they're from a craft user; these burns are to suspicious."

"Dammit…" Michael murmured, clearly searching every crevice of his knowledge for a solution.

Amon, whom Robin was still clutching desperately, began to stir. "Amon!" Robin exclaimed.

"What is it? What happened?" Michael pleaded.

"He's waking up." Robin said calmly; she was now settled, seeing Amon alive and moving.

Amon's eyes opened and he sat up, Robin quickly releasing her hold. He stared intensely at Robin for a moment, then his eyes shifted to the fire, then to the ruined train station.

"Amon! Amon, are you okay?" Michael was now yelling over the com device, desperate to hear Amon's voice. Amon's eyes were once again fixed on Robin, and again they moved to the fire.

"Thank you." He said, not trembling or stuttering. He stood up, refusing Robin's assistance. " He got away, over the fence; there's no point in going after him, he's long gone by now."

"But… who?" Robin asked.

"Someone talk to me!" Michael shrieked over the phone.

"Michael," said Robin, "Everything's fine now, I'm bringing him back."

Michael huffed as he hung up; Robin too put away her com device and looked up to see Amon's back, walking steadily away.

"Where are you-" Robin asked silently, but was interrupted.

"I'll find my own way out, you go back to Tokyo… thank you Robin."

Robin said nothing, as Amon walked away. She wanted to stop him, inside she wanted to hold him in her arms, and tell him not to go. Inside she wanted to tell him to come home with her, to never leave again, and to smile, for once.

Robin descended the hill, mounted her bike, and drove, all the way home…


End file.
